telonadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
List of "/" Commands
I. Abilities /abilities FORMAT: /abilities Lists your current spells and abilities. /abilitiesattached FORMAT: /abilitiesattached Shows the set of abilities that are attached to your character /abilitymaster FORMAT: /abilitymaster Commits the spell to memory in a mastery slot. /cancelbuff /cancelmaintained /cast FORMAT: /cast Activates the ability /details FORMAT: /details Gives detailed information on an ability. /forget FORMAT: /forget Removes an ability from your memory. /memlist /memorize FORMAT: /memorize Memorizes a spell. /memorizewithslot /memqueueadd /memqueueauto /memqueueclear /memqueuelist /memqueuequit /memqueueremove /memqueuestart /playsong FORMAT: /playsong "" /playsong is a command for bards, that will attempt to begin playing the song that matches the name specified as a parameter. /stopsong Format: /stopsong If you are currently playing a song (as a bard), when you use this command you will stop playing the song. ---- II. Assembly /assemble FORMAT: /assemble Attemps to assemble currently selected ingredients. /assemblyaddingredient FORMAT: /assemblyaddingredient number Add an ingredient to your assembly list. /assemblybegin FORMAT: /assemblybegin Initiates a text based method of assembly. /assemblycancel FORMAT: /assemblycancel Cancels assembly session. /assemblydisplay FORMAT: /assemblydisplay Displays currently selected assembly ingredients. /assemblydisplayrecipes /assemblyremoveingredient FORMAT: /assemblyremoveingredient number Remove an ingredient from your assembly list. ---- III. Bank /bankadditem FORMAT: /bankadditem number Moves item(s) from your inventory to your bank /bankdisplay /bankingbegin /bankingend /bankremoveitem FORMAT: /bankremoveitem number Moves item(s) from your bank to your inventory ---- IV. Chat # - /1 FORMAT: /1 Says "message" to the chat channel mapped to /1. /2 FORMAT: /2 Says "message" to the chat channel mapped to /2. /3 FORMAT: /3 Says "message" to the chat channel mapped to /3. /4 FORMAT: /4 Says "message" to the chat channel mapped to /4. /5 FORMAT: /5 Says "message" to the chat channel mapped to /5. /6 FORMAT: /6 Says "message" to the chat channel mapped to /6. /7 FORMAT: /7 Says "message" to the chat channel mapped to /7. /8 FORMAT: /8 Says "message" to the chat channel mapped to /8. /9 FORMAT: /9 Says "message" to the chat channel mapped to /9. /auction /autojoin FORMAT: /autojoin view/set mychannel,mychannel2:mypassword,... Modifies the list of autojoined chat channels. To view your current list of autojoined channels, type "/autojoin view" or just "/autojoin" without any parameters. To change the list of autojoined channels, type "/autojoin set" followed by a list of channels separated by commas. To clear the autojoin list, type "/autojoin set" without a second parameter. /away /groupsay /gsay /guildsay FORMAT: /guildsay Sends a message to all people in your guild. /join /leave /listchannels FORMAT: /listchannels Displays a list of chat channels in which you reside and their corresponding numbers. /mindsay /msg FORMAT: /msg Sends a private message to the person you specified. /ooc /partysay /question /regionsay /reply /say FORMAT: /say Sends a message to all people in your vicinity. /send FORMAT: /send Sends a private message to the person you specified. /setchannelpassword FORMAT: /setchannelpassword number Changes the password of the provided chat channel. /shout FORMAT: /shout Sends a message to all people in the same region you are in. /tell FORMAT: /tell Sends a private message to the person you specified. /telltargetdefensive FORMAT: /telltargetdefensive Sends a private message to your defensive target if your defensive target is a player. /telltargetoffensive FORMAT: /telltargetoffensive Sends a private message to your offensive target if your offensive target is a player. /ttd FORMAT: /ttd Sends a private message to your defensive target if your defensive target is a player. /tto FORMAT: /tto Sends a private message to your offensive target if your offensive target is a player. /whisper FORMAT: /whisper Sends a private message to the person you specified. /worldsay ---- V. Combat /assist FORMAT: /assist or /assist /assist will assist your defensive target /assist will assist the name of the pc you specify /autoattacktoggle FORMAT: /autoattacktoggle Turns autoattack on or off. ---- VI. Combat UI /availcombatforms /availmodularattopeners /cancelability /cancelattack /combatformset FORMAT: /combatformset Changes your combat form /combatreactionactivate FORMAT: /combatreactionactivate Attempt to activate a combat reaction. /combatreactionsshow /combatstyleset FORMAT: /combatstyleset Sets your combat style /reactionautochain /reactionautocounter /reactionautorescue /reactionautosympathetic /reactiontoggletint /stopcasting /toggleautochange /toggleautochangebank ---- VII. Crafting /craftingaddsecondary FORMAT: /craftingaddsecondary When presented with the option, add the secondary ingredient to the crafting process. /craftingchangeactivetoolbelt /craftingchangetoolbelt FORMAT: /craftingchangetoolbelt For use only during crafting. Populates a window with all your toolbelts for use in changing toolbelts. /craftingselectaction FORMAT: /craftingselectaction Execute the crafting action in the crafting actions window that corresponds with number, counting from the left in the UI. /craftingselectstep FORMAT: /craftingselectstep Select the step in the recipe that corresponds with the number, starting from the left in the UI. /recipesdisplay FORMAT: /recipesdisplay Lists your recipes. /refineadditem FORMAT: /refineadditem Move an item from your inventory to your refining workbench. /refinecancel FORMAT: /refinecancel Cancel or end the crafting process. /refineremoveitem FORMAT: /refineremoveitem Moves an item from your refining workbench to your inventory. /refinesetrecipe FORMAT: /refinesetrecipe Set the recipe you want to use in refining. /refiningrecipeinfo FORMAT: /refiningrecipeinfo Displays detailed information on a refining recipe ---- VIII. Emote /agree /aha /apologize /applause /bailwater /beatchest /beckon /beg /bleed /boggle /bonk /bow FORMAT: /bow target Performs bow social for nearby players. Target is optional and can be %to for offensive target and %td for defensive target /burp /bye /cackle /celebrate /cheer /cheers /chuckle /clap /clean /cleantable /cloak /comeover /cough /countfingers /cower /crackneck /crazy /cry /dance FORMAT: /dance target Performs dance social for nearby players. Target is optional and can be %to for offensive target and %td for defensive target /disagree /dismiss /drink /duck /dustoff /emote FORMAT: /emote text Sends emote text to all nearby players. Text can contain %to and %td which will be replaces by the name of your offensive or defensive target. /flex /gasp /giggle /grin /gulp /hairflip /handstand /hidefrom /hug /idea /introduce /kicklow /kiss /kneel /laugh /lookaround /mourn /nervous /nodhead /nudge /offer FORMAT: /offer number Add item(s) from your inventory target to the trade. /overhere /pace /pat /pickear /picknose /playdead /plead /point /poke /ponder /pour /presentoffer /raisehand /roar /rudegesture /salute FORMAT: /salute target Performs salute social for nearby players. Target is optional and can be %to for offensive target and %td for defensive target /scratchhead /shame /shiver /shrug /shy /sigh /slapforehead /smellpits /smile /sneeze /social FORMAT: /social socialname target Performs social for nearby players. Target is optional and can be %to for offensive target and %td for defensive target /spit /stomp /stretch /study /sulk /swoon /talk /talkangry /talkhappy /talksad /tapfoot /tease /throat /veto /vomit /warcry /wave FORMAT: /wave target Performs wave social for nearby players. Target is optional and can be %to for offensive target and %td for defensive target /whine /whistle /yawn ---- IX. Graphics /flush FORMAT: /flush Clears the game's caches, causing assets to be reloaded. /rend FORMAT: /rend Changes the render quality of the game. (Rend 1 through rend 5 are currently supported) ---- X. Guild /guildacceptinvite /guilddeclineinvite FORMAT: /guilddeclineinvite Declines a guild invite. /guilddelete FORMAT: /guilddelete Deletes your guild if you are the Guild Leader. /guilddemote Format: /guilddemote . Demotes a specified player in the guild one rank. /guildinvite Format: /guildinvite . Invites a player to join your guild. You must be an officer or higher to invite players. /guildmanageractivate /guildmotd FORMAT: /guildmotd Displays the Message of the Day for your guild. /guildmotdset Format: /guildmotdset or to clear the guild motd. Sets the guild message of the day. /guildpromote Format: /guildpromote . Promotes a specified player in the guild one rank. /guildquit FORMAT: /guildquit Remove you from your current guild. /guildremove Format: /guildremove . Removes specified player from the guild. /guildstatus ---- XI. Harvesting /endharvesting /harveststats ---- XII. Inventory /combatinv FORMAT: /combatinv Prints out a list of your combat inventory. /declinenodrop /destroy FORMAT: /destroy Destroys an item from your current inventory target (main inventory or currently open container). /equipbyhandle /equipment FORMAT: /equipment Prints out a list of your equipped items. /examine FORMAT: /examine , /examine corpse, /examine corpse Take a closer look at an item in your inventory, at a corpse, or at an item on a corpse. /get FORMAT: /get OR /get corpse Moves an item from a container to your main inventory or moves an item from a corpse to your main inventory. Coming soon: get all /inventory FORMAT: /inventory Prints out a list of your inventory. /itemuse FORMAT: /itemuse Activates a magic item /look FORMAT: /look , /look corpse, /look corpse Take a closer look at an item in your inventory, at a corpse, or at an item on a corpse. /lootbyhandle /openall /put FORMAT: /put Put an item from the current inventory target (either main inventory or the currently open container) into the specified container. /remove FORMAT: /remove Stop wearing or wielding the specified item. /stack FORMAT: /stack all or /stack If the "all" keyword is specified, tries to combine all items of the type specified by the keyword into one stack. Otherwise combines the two stacks specified. /unstack FORMAT: /unstack Forms a new stack of items from the original. /wear FORMAT: /wear slot If no equipment slot is supplied, tries to equip the specified item to its default equipment location. ---- XIII. Loot /endloot /loot /lootall /releasecorpse ---- XIV. Merchant /buy /haggle /merclist /price /sell /stopshopping ---- XV. Group /groupacceptinvite FORMAT: /groupacceptinvite If a group invite is pending, accept it. /groupboot FORMAT: /groupboot Kick someone out of the group. Only the group leader may use this command. /groupcancelinvite FORMAT: /groupcancelinvite Cancel the last group invite sent. Only the group leader may use this command. /groupdeclineinvite FORMAT: /groupdeclineinvite If a group invite is pending, decline it. /groupdisband FORMAT: /groupdisband Disbands the group. Only the group leader may use this command. /groupinvite FORMAT: /groupinvite Invites a player to join your group. If no player name is supplied, attempts to invite your defensive target. /groupleader FORMAT: /groupleader Promotes a new member as leader of the group. Only the group leader may use this command. If no group member is specified, attempts to use your defensive target. /groupleave /groupname FORMAT: /groupname Assigns a new name to the group. Only the group leader may use this command. /grouppromote FORMAT: /grouppromote Promotes a new member as leader of the group. Only the group leader may use this command. If no group member is specified, attempts to use your defensive target. /invite FORMAT: /invite Invites a player to join your group. If no player name is supplied, attempts to invite your defensive target. ---- XVI. Miscellaneous /afk FORMAT: /afk message Toggles your "away from keyboard" status. A default message is used if one isn't specified. /ambientvolume FORMAT: /ambientvolume Allows you to set the volume for ambient sounds (such as the nature sounds like wind, crickets, and birds) in game. "/ambientvolume 0.5" would set the ambient sound volume to 50% of full volume. /att /autolog /bind /bug /callpcaccept FORMAT: /callpcaccept Accepts an incoming Call of Hero spell being cast on you. /callpcdecline FORMAT: /callpcdecline Declines an incoming Call of Hero spell being cast on you. /camp /caravanaccept /caravandecline /caravaninvite /caravanleave /caravanremove /chatconnect FORMAT: /chatconnect Attempts to reconnect you to the chat server. /cleartargets /combattext FORMAT: /combattext Toggles the display of combat-related text appearing overhead. /consent FORMAT: /consent Add a player to the list of people who can drag your tombstone. /consider /corpsedrag FORMAT: /corpsedrag Moves target tombstone to your location. /craftinghintsenable FORMAT: /craftinghintsenable Enable one-time hints for crafting events. /cyclewieldpreference FORMAT: /cyclewieldpreference /cyclewieldpreference will cycle through your wield preferences. Your current options may be limited by what you are currently doing. The full list of options, in order, is: melee sheathed, ranged sheathed, melee unsheathed, ranged unsheathed. /dialognextresponses /dialogpriorresponses /duel /duelaccept /duelcancel /dueldecline /dumpchat /exit /fallthroughattacktoggle /farewell /fellowshipaccept /fellowshipdecline /fellowshipinvite /fellowshipleave /fellowshipmotd /fellowshipname /fellowshipnote /fellowshippromote /fellowshipremove /fellowshipstats /footsteps /footstepvolume /forcecombatstance /friend /hail /help FORMAT: /help name To get help on a specific command, type "/help" followed by the name of the command (e.g. "/help /smile" or "/help smile"). Type "/listcommands" to see a list of available commands. /hidehelm /hidehood /hintsenable FORMAT: /hintsenable Enable one-time hints for gameplay events. /hintsreset FORMAT: /hintsreset Reset the hints popups. /ignore /inspect /lfg FORMAT: /lfg adv/harv/any message Changes your "Looking for Group" status. If the type parameter is not provided, you'll be set as looking for an adventuring group. /lfm FORMAT: /lfm level level abbreviations message Sets your group as "Looking For More" players of the provided criteria. All parameters are optional, and can be provided in any order, except for "message" which must come last. Example queries: /lfm war pal 30 35 Spider Caves - Looking for Warriors and Paladins between levels 30 and 35 for Spider Caves. /lfm 20 30 - Looking for any classes between levels 20 and 30. /lfm 50 bmg Good healers only! - Looking for a level 50 Blood Mage. /lfm Forming a Spider Caves group! - Looking for any players of any level for Spider Caves. /lfm - Opens the LFM window. /lfm off - Turns off LFM for your group. /listcommands FORMAT: /listcommands category Displays a list of commands of the provided category that you can use. Valid categories: abilities, assembly, bank, chat, combat, combatui, crafting, emote, graphics, group, guild, harvesting, inventory, loot, merchant, misc, movement, parlay, psionics, quests, recipetrainer, statistics, taskmaster, time, trade, trainer, traveljournal, ui /loadaliases /log FORMAT: /log Actively logs a chat window. Using this command repeatedly acts as a toggle. The logfile is automatically generated with a time and date stamp in the name. /login FORMAT: /login IP Logs you into the WorldServer, defaults to testserver.sgo if no IP is supplied. /logout /longtimeout /lslogin /mail /minions /music /musicvolume FORMAT: /musicvolume Allows you to set the volume for music in game. "/musicvolume 0.5" would set the music volume to 50% of full volume. /names /newchatwindow FORMAT: /newchatwindow /newchatwindow will create a new chat window with the specified name, as long as a window with that name does not already exist. /nickname FORMAT: /nickname Adds a nickname for a player's full name which can then be used for commands that require you to type a player's name, such as /tell, /assist, etc... Do not use quotes around the fullname. Example: "/nickname am Aradune Mithara" would allow you to "/tell am Hello!" which would send a tell to the player named Aradune Mithara. /pet FORMAT: /pet Gives commands to your pet. Available pet commands: summon (summons a pet) follow (make the pet follow you) stay (make the pet stay where it is) /petition /petname /played /quit /random /removechatcontainer /rezaccept /rezdecline /select FORMAT: /select X Y Selects a character to play, and if the optional chunk x and y are given, it moves the character to that chunk. /setallchatfilters FORMAT: /setallchatfilters /setallchatfilters will set all the chat filters to on or off for the window you specify. A chat filter that is "on" is one that is blocking messages. /setallchatfontsize /setchatfontsize /setwearpreference /setwieldpreference FORMAT: /setwieldpreference /setwieldpreference allows you to set your current wield preference directly. 0 = Melee Sheathed 1 = Ranged Sheatehd 2 = Melee Unsheathed 3 = Ranged Unsheathed /showfactionbyname FORMAT: /showfactionbyname Retrieves detailed information about a faction that you have modified by your actions in the world. /showfactions FORMAT: /showfactions pagenum Shows the factions that you have modified based on your actions in the world. If there are more than 100 factions, this is split into "pages" and you must select which page you want to see. /stats /targetauto /targetdefensive FORMAT: /targetdefensive This will set your defenseive target to the name provided /targetgroupmember FORMAT: /targetgroupmember Tries to set a group member as your defensive target. Note: you are group member 1, group member 2 is the first member, etc /targetmynearestcorpse /targetnearestnpc /targetnearestpc /targetnearestpccorpse /targetnextcorpse FORMAT: /targetnextcorpse Cycle your offensive target to the next nearest corpse if possible. /targetnextnode FORMAT: /targetnextnode Cycle your offensive target to the next nearest harvesting node if possible. /targetnextnpc /targetnextpcdefensive FORMAT: /targetnextpcdefensive Cycle your defensive target to the next nearest PC if possible. /targetnextpcoffensive /targetoffensive /targetself /titleset FORMAT: /titleset Attempts to set your current title if the supplied title is valid. /togglechatfilter FORMAT: /togglechatfilter /togglechatfilter will toggle the chat filter you specify in the window you specify. List of chat filters and ids: Default = 0, Error = 1, MOTD = 2, Say = 3, Shout = 4, Emote = 5, YellForHelp = 6, NPCSay = 7, Group = 8, Raid = 9, Guild = 10, Tell = 11, OOC = 12, Auction = 13, ExpReward = 14, Death = 15, Pet = 16, SkillChange = 17, AttributeChange = 18, HarmfulAbilityStart = 19, HarmfulAbilityActivate = 20, HarmfulAbilitySuccess = 21, HarmfulAbilityFail = 22, BeneficialAbilityStart = 23, BeneficialAbilityActivate = 24, BeneficialAbilitySuccess = 25, BeneficialAbilityFail = 26, HarmfulAbilityIncomingStart = 27, HarmfulAbilityIncomingActivate = 28, HarmfulAbilityIncomingSuccess = 29, HarmfulAbilityIncomingFail = 30, BeneficialAbilityIncomingStart = 31, BeneficialAbilityIncomingActivate = 32, BeneficialAbilityIncomingSuccess = 33, BeneficialAbilityIncomingFail = 34, HarmfulAbilityOtherStart = 35, HarmfulAbilityOtherActivate = 36, HarmfulAbilityOtherSuccess = 37, HarmfulAbilityOtherFail = 38, BeneficialAbilityOtherStart = 39, BeneficialAbilityOtherActivate = 40, BeneficialAbilityOtherSuccess = 41, BeneficialAbilityOtherFail = 42, Loot = 43, Broadcast = 44, Who = 45, Faction = 46, CommandResults = 47, Consider = 48, Debug = 49, ChatChannel = 50, Weakness = 51, Parlay = 52, Ambient = 53, Rune = 54, AutoAttack = 55, Consent = 56, /togglemytitle FORMAT: /togglemytitle Turn your title display on or off. /toggletitles FORMAT: /toggletitles Turns the display of others' titles on and off. /tombstonedrag /torch FORMAT: /torch Toggles your standard torch on or off. /torch2 FORMAT: /torch2 Toggles your magical (brighter) torch on or off. /versioninformation FORMAT: /versioninformation Prints out information on your software version. /who FORMAT: /who parameters Displays a list of online players based on the search parameters provided. Valid parameters (optional and valid in any order): "all" - Returns players in the whole world. If this parameter is not specified, only players in your zone will be displayed. "count" - Returns a count rather than a detailed list. "guild" - Returns only players in your guild. "lfg" - Returns only players who are looking for a group. If "adv" or "harv" parameter is provided after "lfg," the search will be narrowed further to that specific sphere. "lfm" - Returns only group leaders who are seeking a groupmate of your status. Class (e.g. "Warrior") - Returns only players of the provided class. Level (e.g. "22") - Returns only players of the provided level. Alternatively, provide 2 numbers in a row (e.g. "22 23") to search for players within a level range. Crafting Trade (e.g. "Blacksmith") - Returns only players of the provided crafting trade. Any remaining text will be used as a name/guild query. Use double-quotes to specify a multi-word search. Example queries: /who all "Blood Mage" - Returns all Blood Mages. /who all Warrior 44 46 - Returns all Warriors between levels 44 and 46. /who guild lfg adv - Returns all guildmates in the current zone who are looking for an adventuring group. /who all Morb 25 35 - Returns any players between levels 25 and 35 whose name or guild name contains "Morb" /who all Outfitter - Returns all Outfitters. /wounds FORMAT: /wounds Displays your wound status to the console. /wsselect /yell /yellresp ---- XVII. Movement /dismount /follow /location /rest /run /sit /stand /stuck /walk ---- XVIII. Parlay /citystatus FORMAT: /citystatus This gives you information about the civic diplomacy stats in your area. There is a delay between city events and city status having the updated values. /parleyassess /parleycontinue /parleydisplay /parleylisten FORMAT: /parleylisten Pass your current parley turn. /parleyplay /parleyspeak FORMAT: /parleyspeak Play selected parley statement. ---- XIX. Psionics /psioniccancelconcentration /psionicclearmindsetpriorities /psionicsetmindsetpriority ---- XX. Quest /deletequest FORMAT: /deletequest Removes a quest journal entry from your current set. /dialogresponse /quests /sharequest ---- XXI. Statistics /psionicpoints /skillmovementset FORMAT: /skillmovementset Sets the movement direction of a skill (gain, atrophy, or locked) ---- XXII. Time /time ---- XXIII. Trade /coinadd FORMAT: /coinadd Adds coin to your trade offer. /coinremove FORMAT: /coinremove Removes coin from your trade offer. /offer FORMAT: /offer number Add item(s) from your inventory target to the trade. /offerremove FORMAT: /offerremove number Remove item(s) from your trade offer. /offershow /trade FORMAT: /trade Invites a player to trade with you. /tradecancel /tradeno /tradeok /tradeyes ---- XXIV. Trainer /trainability FORMAT: /trainability Attempt to learn the specified ability from a class trainer. /trainerabilities /trainingbegin /trainingend ---- XXV. Traveljournal /traveldirections FORMAT: /traveldirections Gives directions to a travel journal location. /traveldirectionsoff /traveljournaldisplay ---- XXVI. UI /gvlist /gvmembers /gvusers /gvval /hidewindow /map FORMAT: /map Displays a map of the world centered on your location. /reloadui FORMAT: /reloadui Reloads all XML files and restarts the UI with the new data. /showwindow /togglelayoutmode /toggleui FORMAT: /toggleui /toggleui will toggle the user interface on and off. Note, to turn it back on while it is off you must enter this command again while your user interface is hidden. /togglewindow /uidrawscale FORMAT: /uidrawscale Sets the overall UI scale. /uidrawscale - 1 = screen resolution, warning: 0.5 is very small, 1.5 is very big. /uifontscale FORMAT: /uifontscale Scales the fonts for all windows to the size specified. /uiload FORMAT: /uiload Loads your UI configuration from the xml file specified. /uiloadhotkeys FORMAT: /uiloadhotkeys Loads your hot-key configurations from the xml file specified. /uilock FORMAT: /uilock Locks your UI windows in place so they can't be moved. /uisave FORMAT: /uisave Saves your UI configuration to the xml file specified. /uisavehotkeys FORMAT: /uisavehotkeys Saves your hot-key configurations to the xml file specified. /uiscaleall FORMAT: /uiscaleall Scales the user interface and fonts to the size specified. /uiwinfontscale FORMAT: /uiwinfontscale Scales the fonts of the current window (the one your mouse is over) to the size specified. /uiwinscale FORMAT: /uiwinscale Scales the user interface windows to the size specified.